Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles: The Belly Dance Sequel
by LuanMarieLoud
Summary: It's been 14 years since Jenny and Misty bullied the Crust Cousins and humiliated Brit and Tiff with giant spiders and nerds. Sequel to "Mistifiying Friendships"! AU to Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles! MLAATRxEquestria GirlsxOther Nicktoons. Places in this fanfic:, Whitetail Gardens (shopping mall and beach), Tangu, Camp Everfree, Tremorton High and Canterlot Club.
1. Info

This isn't Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles without a belly dance number! Also I've changed the title of the fantiction to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles: The Belly-Dance Sequel" But I had to abbreviate since deviantart has a character limit for names. Anyways, chapter 1 ahoy! Also, expect a fanfic on my version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles. I don't know when though.


	2. Princess Amber's belly dance show

**Amber's belly-dance show at Tremorton High School**

It was early morning at Tremorton High School. The cafeteria door opens with the Equestria Girls dance ensemble performing a group belly dance number to West Naima by Hossam Ramzy.

Courtney Grippling: Who are they?

Ginger Foutley: They're a group of 6 girls from Equestria as belly dancers. They are Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest.

Dodie Bishop: Who's that?

Music plays*

The girls are opening the doors as the finger cymbals from the song started to play.*

Lincoln Loud: They are...

Luan Loud: Equestria Girls!

Funboy357 Lori Loud (a.k.a Lori: My Life as a Teenage Robot): Rarity and Fluttershy! They're born in 2001 same as me! I literally never seen a belly dance show like this! *sighs*

Jimmy Neutron: Who are they?

Carl Wheezer: Equestria Girls Dance Ensemble from Canterlot!

Jimmy Neutron: Carl!

Jimmy Neutron: They're belly danced at the first junior belly dance class recital not Lemon Zest! Lemon Zest and Misty Swirl from "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" at the second one!

Poof Fairywinkle: *cheers* RA-RI-TY! FLU-TTER-SHY! TWI-LIGHT SPAR-KLE! PIN-KIE PIE! SU-GAR-COAT! LE-MON ZEST! (x13)

Sheen Estevez: Jimmy and Carl said about those group of girls are performing belly dance on Tremorton High School.

Cindy Vortex: What kind of belly dance was that?

Libby Folfax: Egyptian.

Timmy Turner: And after this group routine, the solos of the show?

Ginger Foutley: Hey, Timmy, where's Princess Amber?

Timmy Turner: Soon. If she come here, she will do her dance from the last year's Krusty Krabs Dance Competition! That'it! Wanda will call her! *he send Wanda his smartphone to call Amber*

Wanda: Hello? Princess Amber? Hello? Hello! It wasn't you, Amber?

Amber: Hi, you are Wanda from Fairly Oddparents, i am Princess Amber from Sofia the First. Today, i am going to Tremorton High School to show my last year's flamenco arabe. And plus a classical egyptian bellydance a là Rarity. Bye Wanda! I am leaving Enchancia now! I am going to Tremorton! Bye!!!!

Wanda: Thank you, Amber. See ya!

Vicky: Where's Princess Amber, XJ9?

XJ-9: She's going to my school to show her focus and control!

Sparky: *barks like a dog*

Cosmo: Isn't Amber Sofia's step-sister?

Wanda: Yes. She is Sofia's stepsister that she goes on XJ-9's school today!

Nick Dean: Here comes Princess Amber later!!!!

The girls shimmied and spinned until the ending the song as with their group opening complete, Sugarcoat, Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie stepped off to the side.

The Nicktoons cheered the Equestria Girls as Lola Loud whistled to the Humane 6 danced to "West Naima". "Go on, girls!" Lola cheered the Equestria Girls, with her happiness as Lola is 9 years old.

XJ9: Here comes Amber in my school!

Brad: Amber from Sofia the First !!!!

Sheldon: Here she comes !!!!

Tuck: In XJ9's school!!!

Dr. Wakeman: Here comes Princess Amber!!!!

Amber: That's why i prepare for us a dance like Rarity! Egyptian classical bellydance! Music please!

Music: Dina Tata, Al-Ahram Orchestra, Layali al Sharq album*

The lights are off in the Tremorton High cafeteria, as Amber began to dance.

Music begins to play, as Amber started to dance like Rarity (Equestria Girls)'s classical egyptian style belly dance.*

Timmy Turner: I have never seen this dance!

Cosmo: Me too, Timmy!

Wanda: That's why Amber did this for the first time!

Sparky: *nosebleed*

Clyde Mcbride: System overload, Abort, abort, abort, System overloaded, abort.

Lincoln Loud: Me and my sister of 17 years Luan went to this show because she likes belly dancers in Equestria!

Luan Loud: That's why i like Equestrian belly dancers! Hahahaha! Get it?

Funboy357 Lori Loud (a.k.a Lori: My Life as a Teenage Robot): I have literally never seen this egyptian bellydance from a princess!

Leni Loud: In my ditzy 19 years I have ever seen this egyptian dancing princess from my sister's TV show, "Sofia the First"!

Lola Loud: Hi, Leni!

Leni Loud: Hi, Lola! Wanna get some baklava?

Lola Loud: Go, Leni, get some more baklava. Baklava is a Arabian dessert that has a sweet taste of nuts and syrup. And my sisters will taste the Baklava.

Leni Loud: So tasty! Thank you Lola!

Luan Loud: Hey Lola! Wanna get some baklava?

Lola Loud: Yes. A slice of baklava. Thank you Luan.

Luan Loud: Thank you Lola. Hahahahaha. Get it?

Arnold Shortman: This performance is so graceful and elegant, Helga.

Helga G. Pataki: So elegant! I have never seen Princess Amber from Sofia the First as a belly-dancer!

Rhonda Wellington: Amber is so cute when she is dressed like that.

Lila Sawyer: She is a cutie.

Sam Manson: *excited*

Danny Fenton: She tried to wink at me!

Paulina Sanchez: I like her dancing.

Doug Funnie: I see her!

Ren Hoek: Me too!

Stimpy: Me too! Me too! Me too! Ren! Me too!

Rocko: Let me see, let me see, Stimpy!

Norbert: I have never seen a belly dancer like Amber.

Daggett: She's Sofia's step-sister!

Catdog: We don't have impressions to watch that show.

Amber: *finishes her act*

The Nicktoons are clapping and cheering Sofia's stepsister. As for the first time in her life, she is being a belly dancer.

The Nicktoons in the audience clapped and cheered - Lincoln and Luan Louds most enthusiastically. Even amid their cheers, Amber could hear the Nicktoons calling out "Brava!" as they clapped.


	3. Best Hangout at Whitetail Gardens!

**Best Hangout with Nicktoons at Whitetail Gardens Mall and Beach.**

At Whitetail Gardens courtyard*

Courtney Grippling: Ginger, i gotta go.

Ginger Foutley: Courtney, I i i will forget about that last morning.

Dodie Bishop: What was that?

Macie Lightfoot: It was Amber's belly dance demo last morning!

Ginger Foutley: Hey! Where's the other Nicktoons?

Courtney Grippling: Especially Jimmy Neutron and Carl Wheezer?

Macie Lightfoot: Yeah.

Dodie Bishop: They are coming from now.

Jimmy Neutron: Hello!

Carl Wheezer: Hi Ginger! Hi Courtney! Hi Dodie! Hi Macie!

Libby Folfax: We and the other Nicktoons we hang out.

Cindy Vortex: Me too.

Sheen Estevez: Hang out time!

At the Mall*

Kimberly: That's why Smytus as a Ukrainian Star!

Gordon: I like Dressed to Kill!

Mr. Blik: Me too!

Smytus (from Kimberly's smartphone): Alo, sunt Svetlana, supermodel extraordinar, am apărut în reviste, pe podium şi sunt distrugătorul de lumi!

Kimberly: *laughs* Hahaha! Smytus you a ukrainian superstar!

Waffle: Meanwhile, Kimberly, Crust Cousins wear Pip Crystals!

Brit and Tiff (from Kimberly's smartphone): Pare puternică, îmi place! Şi mie, e înaltă şi exotică!

Charlotte: Kimberly, this is a Romanian episode or not?

Kimberly: Yes. It means "Lupta Pentru Cristale" in Romanian but in English means "Dressed To Kill".

Kimberly, Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik and her friends: Smytus the Ukrainian star! *they laugh together*

Jimmy Neutron: Carl!

Carl Wheezer: We're going on a fast food.

Jimmy Neutron: I want some chicken wings, a pizza and Fanta please! Yours, Carl?

Carl Wheezer: I want french fries and a cola please!

Ms. Keane: There will be 25 dollars and 10 pounds, boys.

Jimmy Neutron: Thank you Ms. Keane!

Carl Wheezer: Me too!

Jimmy and Carl eat their fast food and drink their Fanta and Coca-Cola*

Jimmy Neutron: That was pretty awesome, Carl!

Carl Wheezer: Yes.

Jimmy and Carl laughing*

Lincoln Loud: Hello Luan.

Luan Loud: Hi Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud: How old are you Luan Loud?

Luan Loud: 17.

Lincoln Loud: 14.

Lincoln and Luan sitting on a chair and watching Toying with Jenny and Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles on Luan's smartphone. The episode is Russian dubbed.*

22 minutes and 41 seconds later*

Luan Loud: In my seventeen years, Lincoln, i got a lock of Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles in my gallery. This is my favourite episode from My Life As A Teenage Robot, Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud: Hey, Luan, go to the sweets corner! *gathers Luan to the sweets corner*

Ms. Cake: Hello Lincoln! Hello Luan! Wanna take our order?

Lincoln Loud: Sure! I want some plain cookies same as "Baileywick's Day Off" and a coke please!

Luan Loud: Me too! I want some cake pops, eclaires and profiteroles and a Cappy Lemonade with Raspberry!

Ms. Cake: There will be, 30 dollars and 10 pounds, Louds.

Lincoln Loud: Thank you, Ms. Cake.

Luan Loud: Me too, Lincoln.

Lincoln and Luan eat their desserts and drinking their coke and lemonade*

Lincoln Loud: That was fun, Luan!

Luan Loud: Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles is my favourite My Life As A Teenage Robot episode! Hahahaha! Get it?

Courtney Gripling: Why?

Ginger Foutley: Let's go to the beach, Dodie and Macie! And you, Courtney!

The Nicktoons changed into their swimsuits, Courtney especially*

At the beach*

Courtney Gripling: I getta have ice cream. Let's eat ice cream everybody!

Ginger Foutley: What taste was my ice cream?

Dodie Bishop: Ginger, your ice cream taste is like a vanilla ice cream.

Jimmy Neutron: This tastes so good!

Carl Wheezer: Mine i have a chocolate ice cream!

Sheen Estevez: Me too, Carl!

XJ9: I eat some ice cream with my friends!

Brad: This tastes so nice, I had a Oreo ice cream.

Tuck: I have a vanilla ice cream.

Sheldon: I don't have one.

Dr. Wakeman: The beach was so sunny in Whitetail Gardens.

Luan Loud: Hey, Dr. Nora Wakeman, wanna taste some ice cream? Hahahaha? Get it?

Lincoln Loud: *eats vanilla ice cream*

Kimi Finster (Teenage): The weather in here was 36 Celsius.

Tommy Pickles (Teenage): If you, Kimi, listen to some music from Principe Baru, La Materialista and others, tell Luan about your favorite artist! Luan Loud is here! Tell her that!

Kimi Finster (Teenage): What's your favourite artist?

Luan Loud: La Materialista!

Kimi Finster (Teenage): Me too, Luan, La Materialista is my favourite artist!

Phil Deville (Teenage): Come here XJ sisters! So i can scare us like the Gromble!

XJ's 1-8: AAAHH!!! *they scream together and run at Dr. Wakeman and XJ-9*

Dr. Wakeman: What's up, XJ sisters, did someone upset you?

XJ9: Missis Wakeman! XJ sisters are scared of Phil DeVille!

Dr. Wakeman: Oh, dear XJ's, they are such robots. My XJ sister robots don't be scared by Phil Deville.

Phil DeVille (Teenage): *plays a game on his game console*

Lil Deville (Teenage): Phil! What are you doing here?

Phil Deville (Teenage): I am playing a car game on my console!

Phil DeVille (Teenage): I eat ice cream.

Dil Pickles (Teenage): I got a pecan nuts ice cream.

Chuckie Finster (Teenage): This has a nice taste.

Susie Carmichael (Teenage): Mine is a banana lemon ice cream.

Angelica Pickles (Teenage): Ice cream tastes so nice!

Jimmy Neutron: He have right now a dance party!

Carl Wheezer: Everybody!

Jimmy Neutron: Music please! DJ Pon-3!

The Nicktoons start dancing to DJ Pon-3's music, as the Nicktoons characters are dressed in their swimsuits*

After the dance party, that marks night*

Jimmy Neutron: Carl! I saw a shooting star in the sky!

Kimberly: So long, Blik, Waffle and Gordon...


	4. Camp Everfree Fever with the Nicktoons

***Camp Everfree fever with the Nicktoons!***

Luan Loud: "Lincolnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!" We will stand for Everfree! No time for Нелёгкая жизнь мутанта-ниндзи!

Lincoln Loud: Yes. We're going on Camp Everfree!

Gaz Membrane: Uh! Uh! Yeah! Blank flanks! Bump, bump, sugar lump, rump! *twerks and dances to La Chapa Que Vibran, a song by La Materialista that plays on Gaz's song*

XJ-9: GAZ !!!!!!!

Brad: Are you kidding me Gir??? Gaz likes to twerk!!!

GIR: Doom! (x7)

Zim: Uh, Gaz likes to twerk on some Spanish songs.

Dib: Yak.

Rocko Wallaby: I don't like her because Gaz says "blank flanks". It's similar to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying that, "blank flanks"!

Gaz: Blank flanks!

Lola Loud: *stops La Materialista, La Chapa Que Vibran from Gaz's smartphone* *yells* _"__WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GONNA_ _BE A PAGEANT BRAT IF FRONT OF YOU GAZ MEMBRANE!!!!__"_

Angelica Pickles (Teenage): Lola! What's up? Did you act mean to Gaz?

Lola Loud: Angelica, i act mean to Gaz because she twerked to "La Chapa Que Vibran" from La Materialista at the Everfree bus!

Angelica Pickles (Teenage): *laughs*

Lola Loud: *goes to Luan* Hi Luan!

Luan Loud: Hello Lola! Why did you act rude, mean and bratty to Gaz?

Lola Loud: Because Gaz twerked to La Chapa Que Vibran by La Materialista. *laughs*

The bus stops*

Gloriosa Daisy: Welcome to the Camp Everfree everyone! My name is Gloriosa Daisy. We're here to say hello to our new campers, the Nicktoons!

Timber Spruce: My name is Timber Spruce. "I would like to introduce the newest campers, the Nicktoons!"

Luan Loud: Wanna have fun watching Toying with Jenny and Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles after dinner, Lincoln?

Lincoln Loud: So do I, with my sisters and my baby brother!

Lola Loud: Me too!

Lori Loud: I literally will watch on Luan's smartphone after dinner.

Lisa Loud: Me too, Lori.

Leopold Loud: Poopoo! Dada!

Luna Loud: Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles night! It's getta to be a rockin' night!

Leni Loud: Totes' ditzy and a crazy night!

Lynn Loud: Hiya! The most sporty night ever!

Lana Loud: Me and my siblings after watching Toying with Jenny and Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles we're going on a trip to Sapphire Shores.

Lisa Loud: "Tinininja robotok" is in Hungarian, "Нелёгкая жизнь мутанта Ниндзи" in Russian, "Problemele unui Robot Ninja Adolescent" is in Romanian, and "Koekje van Eigen Deeg" is in Dutch. I don't know all languages of the world, Lily.

Lily Loud: So do i, Lisa.

Night marks the sky*

Meanwhile, the Louds sat on Twilight's bed similar to the beginning of "Legend of Everfree" movie from 2016.*

Lincoln Loud: _"Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles time!!!"_The sisters: We do!!!!

Leopold Loud: Poopoo!

22 minutes and 41 minutes later*

Luan Loud: *presses the Stop button to the Nickelodeon logo. The logo says at the end, 2005.*

Lola Loud: Gimme dat phone Luan!

Lola Loud: *looks at the wirte from logo, _"My Life As A Teenage Robot And All Related Logis, Titles And Characters Are Trademarks Of Viacom International Inc. (2005 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved)"_

Lola Loud: _BELIEVE YOU MEAN, DEAR NICKELODEON LOGO, AND ALL MY SISTERS AND TWO BROTHERS PUT THAT NICKELODEON LOGO FROM 2005 IN HELL FOREVER!!!!_Lincoln, his sisters and Leopold : *screaming in terror* Nooooo!!!!!!

Lola Loud: _Cause, right here, the Nickelodeon logo from "My Life As A Teenage Robot" in 2005 will be burn, FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! _*laughs hysterically then Lola Loud does Mandark's laugh from Dexter's Laboratory*

Lola Loud: *gathers her nine sisters, Lincoln and the baby brother in her Nickelodeon logo hell*

Gloriosa Daisy: Hey Louds! What the hell are we doing?

Timber Spruce: _LORI! LENI! LUNA! LUAN! LYNN! LINCOLN! LUCY! LANA! LOLA! LISA! LILY! LEOPOLD! What the hell are we doing then?_

The Louds: We're sorry, Gloriosa Daisy.

The next day*

Lola Loud: Last night was a fear, Lincoln.

Lincoln Loud: Giving your advice to Sapphire Shores, Luan?

Luan Loud: Lincoln that was so easy! Hahahahaha! Get it?

Lori Loud: Having literally a trip to Sapphire Shores and then Everfree, Leni?

Leni Loud: Totes so fair! We're getta find some starstones here, Luna?

Luna Loud: I don't have any starstones, Leni. That I will find with Leni.

Gloriosa Daisy: Okay, Louds, what direction we have to find starstones?

The Louds: Sapphire Shores!

The Louds find starstones for 10 minutes, then they return to Camp Everfree.

Lola Loud: That was pretty awesome, Luan.

Luan Loud: Hey Lola, wanna eat some marshmallows?

Lola Loud: I am going to buy some BBQ marshmallows from Ms. Cake. I will be right back.

Luan Loud: Sure, Lola!

After Lola returns to Camp Everfree*

Lola Loud: Hello!

The Sky marks night*

Lola Loud: Hello Louds! I brought us a pack of unicorn marshmallows!

The Louds eats marshmallow, then Luan says a scary story to them*

Luan Loud: "At Nightmare Night, Princess Luna will scare the ponies away! And Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon especially! All Equestrian Ponies! The End." That story is so pretty cute.

Leopold Loud: *cries*

Lori Loud: What's your problem, Leo?

Leni Loud: Cheer up Leo, that was a scary Equestrian story by Luan.

Lola Loud: What we gonna do now?

Luna Loud: There's Gaea Everfree!

And Midnight Sparkle!

Lisa Loud: Is right here!

After 2 days since the Nicktoons had a good time at Camp Everfree*

Dib: That was pretty great.

Penny Sanchez: Pretty good.

Rudy: That was a pretty good camp.

Snap: Camp Everfree is the good.

Jimmy Neutron: That was pretty good.


	5. Proper Communication

**Proper Communication**

Now her siblings are gone, Luan changed her outfit into a black hoodie with a Nickelodeon logo from the year 2005 with the text named: _"__My Life As A Teenage Robot And All Related Logis, Titles And Characters Are Trademarks Of Viacom International Inc. ( 2005 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved)"_, red plain pants, rabbit socks and her hair was down.

Luan Loud: Ohh have a good night i have my Rarity dream when my siblings Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily and my baby brother Leopold are gone in Sapphire Shores to find something like starstones.

Luan Loud: *dreams to Rarity*

Next up was Rarity. A classy violin solo flowed from the speakers as she undulated and circled her hips. Graceful and elegant, her routine was a sharp contrast to Pinkie's wild, energetic number. Throughout her song, Rarity rolled her shoulders and arms. Every now and then, she slid her head from side to side as she cast her alluring smile toward the audience. While she did not leap or bound, she displayed all the finesse of a seasoned ballerina. Rarity twirled in place several times before finishing her solo with a flourish of her arms.

Luan Loud: *wakes up*

Luan's nightmare*

Luan Loud: My dream! again! Rarity's classy violin solo? Again? Lincoln !? Lori !? Leni !? Luna !? Lynn !? Lucy !? Lana and Lola !? Lisa !? Lily !? Leopold !? Why I am??? Another worst dream ever about belly dancing!

Luan Loud: Nicktoons? Hello?

Luan Loud: Where I am I?

Luan Loud: Why? GAIA EVERFREE!!!!

Gaia Everfree: Hahahaha Luan! You got that, Loud! At your 17 years of age, Loud, having belly dance nightmares at your age such like Misty from My Life As A Teenage Robot and now Rarity from mayorlight's fanfic "Parting The Veil"!

Luan Loud: Aaahh!!! *screaming in terror*

Lincoln Loud: *covers Luan's mouth* Jesus Christ! Gaea Everfree deserves to scare my seventeen year old sister Luan! Remember Gaia Everfree?

Lisa Loud: I remember. Gaea Everfree is at 300's at age. I am seven years old. I am now looking like Nora Wakeman from " My Life as a Teenage Robot". Not that stupid villain from "Legend of Everfree"!

Helga G. Pataki: I know what Gaia is from Legend of Everfree.

Arnold Shortman: I saw the Legend of Everfree movie last night.

Lila Sawyer: Me too. My favourite movie is Legend of Everfree.

Jimmy Neutron: Carl! Let me see?

Carl Wheezer: Yes, Jimmy, I am pregnant again, again and again. For the second time in my life.

Carl Wheezer: Why? Oh com'on Jimmy! Aaahh!

Luan Loud: Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles is the second half of episode 13 of My Life As A Teenage Robot. It first aired on Nickelodeon on September 21, 2005.

Music: El Timon by Principe Baru*

Gaz Membrane: Ah! Ah! Yeah! Blank flanks! Blank flanks! Ah! Ah! Ahh! Ah! Yeah! Bump, bump, sugar lump, rump!

Jenny Wakeman / XJ-9: Gaz !!!!

Brad: What did you say "blank flanks"?

Jenny Wakeman / XJ-9: Just like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon from MLP: FiM?

Sheldon: They're mean fillies! What about Diamond Tiara?

Tuck: I hate that pony.

Dr. Wakeman: Me too. And I hate Silver Spoon. And Diamond Tiara.

Funboy357 Lori (a.k.a: Lori: My Life as a Teenage Robot): I literally hate that pony. Her name is...Diamond Tiara and she says...blank flanks.

Rhonda Wellington: You know what I mean Lol

Arnold Shortman: I know, Rhonda, your dream is exactly like Luan's. It's Rarity. Rarity performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style.

Rhonda Wellington: *dreams Rarity from MLP: EQG belly dancing to a classical egyptian belly dance*

Music: Aswan Dances by M. Abdelfattah*

Rarity performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style.

4 minutes and 17 seconds later that during Rhonda from Hey Arnold's dream*

Lila Sawyer: Rhonda!

Helga G. Pataki: Rhonda!

Arnold Shortman: Rhonda? What is it?

Rhonda Wellington: R...R...R...Rarity. She performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style.

Arnold Shortman: Rhonda, Rarity performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style to Aswan Dances.

Harold Berman: *plays Brawl Stars*

Brawl Stars is better than this stupid Fortnite game!

Gerald Johanssen: Let me see Harold! What did you play Brawl Stars?

Harold Berman: It's like Fortnite!

Luan Loud: Dues to internal disputes, the Teen Team had broken up. Jenny and Misty pick up the Crust Cousins during a prank war at school with them.

Gaz: Ah! Ah! Ah! Yeah! Blank flanks! Bump bump sugar lump rump!

Gerald Johanssen: What?

Harold Berman: What is this?

Phoebe Heyerdahl: What is this? Twerk?

Lila Sawyer: What was that? Twerk? Again? What song is called now?

Helga G. Pataki: Machucando by La Materialista first, then Tu Quiere Chapiame by same artist, La Risa Mas Sacaria by Dixson Waz, finally Acelera by Principe Baru, Lila?

Lila Sawyer: Yes! That was a great choice for Gaz.

Arnold Shortman: She likes to twerk.

Lila Sawyer: Who's she?

Arnold Shortman: Gaz from Invader Zim! I know her!

Stinky: Hehe! She likes to twerk! Doesn't she look like Gaz Membrane?

Brad: Yes. She's alright Dib's sister.

Tuck: Shit shit shit! Getta she likes to twerk!

Brad: Watch your language Tuck.

XJ-9: Well, Ms. Wakeman, Gaz likes to twerk.

Nora Wakeman wrecks her teenage robotic daughter XJ-9 similar to Sunster Shimmer as she did with Fluttershy*

Dr. Wakeman: Gaz likes to twerk, XJ-9 !?!?

XJ-9: N..N..N..Nothing.

Dr. Wakeman: That's when I brought!

Sheldon: Something is weird that happens to Gaz. Lola comes over her again.

The songs are ended finally, as Lola comes to her for being mean to Gaz again*

Angelica Pickles (Teenage): What is this?

Lola Loud: And, you've been still, a day, you're about, to ruining Camp Everfree with your twerking! And you've still RUINED IT! A Invader Zim character shouldn't twerk like Gaz! A hundred tells! *she begins to spank Gaz for no reason!*

Brad: What was that?

Luan Loud: Lily! I want to chamge the Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles' date into September 9th into September 21, 2005 since Chris Dent is a dumb cunt.

Lily Loud: Yuk.


	6. Showdown at the Camp Everfree!

**Showdown at the Camp Everfree!**

The bus stops*

Luan Loud: What i gonna do?

Lincoln Loud: Queen Vexus of Cluster Prime and Krackus are having a showdown with us today. And that's why Gloriosa and Timber are gone today!

The Nicktoons go at camp Everfree again*

Vexus and Krackus: Hello Nicktoons!

Luan Loud: Vexus?

Lincoln Loud: And Krackus !?

Vexus: My name is Vexus, the former evil queen of Cluster Prime.

Krackus: And I am Krackus.

Vexus: So today, we have a physical education showdown!

Luna Loud: What we have to do now?

Funboy357 Louds: Physical education!

After the showdown, they sleep and go to their next destination, Tangu*


	7. The Dance Fever to Tangu

**The Dance Fever**** to Tangu**

The Nicktoons gather Chuckie to the market, the others go alone*

Chuckie Finster: Hey, I am gone now, i have to dance on a bazaar.

Chuckie Finster: Hey! There's one here! Hey musicians! Can i dance?

Musician #1: Yes, you will did.

Musician #1: You're dancing to our music from now, as your coins are jingling from your skirt.

Chuckie Finster: I do.

Musicians: *start playing music*

Chuckie Finster: *makes blush as he undulates and rolls his belly, shimmies, isolates then flutters his muscles*

Chuckie Finster: How do i did?

Arnold Shortman: You dance beautifully belly dance, Finster!

Chuckie Finster: *smiles while doing some snake arms, figure 8, shakes and rolls his hips and shimmies again*

Trina Riffin: I HATE your belly dance, Chuckie Finster!

Chuckie Finster: *he ended his dancing with a flourish*

Arnold Shortman: You danced so beautifully!

Cosmo and Wanda: *change Chuckie into a brown sweatshirt and blue aquamarine undershirt, purple pants as he wears like in the show*

Chuckie Finster: Every 12-year old like me can belly dance like myself.

Arnold Shortman: And this. Thank you.

Helga G. Pataki: *tears of joy* I can't believe you undulated at dancing!

Lila Sawyer: I will be a belly dancer soon, I promise!

Chuckie Finster: I promise, Lila.

Arnold Shortman: We're going on Canterlot! Loud family, to our house in Royal Woods!


	8. Loud Family Having Fun Yet?

**Loud Family Having Fun Yet?**

Lori: I literally saw a shooting star!

Lincoln: Let me see, Lori!

Lori: This is so beautiful...a shooting star i have ever seen in my life.

Rita: Lincoln! Lori! What are we doing here?

Lincoln: Me and Lori are looking for shooting stars.

Lori: Amazing shooting stars i have literally ever seen, Linky.

Lincoln: I will study astronomy with you, Lori.

Lori: How can I get some some astronomy lessons !?

Lori: It is, however, the brightest star of the little dipper (and is therefore named α Ursae Minoris).

Its relative brightness m (apparent magnitude) is 2, which is pretty bright, but there are still 48 brighter stars which I will not name for reasons of who cares? The apparent magnitude is measured compared to vega with m1, because it was erroneously believed to be the brightest star. Each magnitude is dimmer by half, which means that Sirius, who happens to be the actual brightest star, with 1.46m, is nearly five times brighter than the pole star. Even brighter is Venus with a fluctuating brightness of about -4 (I think it varies between -3.8 and -4.8 or something), who is often mistaken for a star.

Lincoln: Good job, Lori!

Lori: Thank you, Lincoln.

Lincoln: OK.

Luan: Let's watch some Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles since Jenny and Misty bullying the Crust Cousins! Hahahaha! Get it?

Luan: Oh yeah! Misty and Jenny! They bully the Crust Cousins!

Luan: With spiders and nerds!

At the Loud House courtyard*

Lola: *driving lawnmower* I will be pompous, selfish, shallow, and snooty! Hahahaha! *rage contained*

Lucy: Teaching Lola to drive lawnmower.

Lola: Aaahh! Make it stop! Aaahh!

Lola: Ouch!

Luan: Lola! You okay?

Lori: Lola! What is it?

Lola: L-l-l, lawnmower...

Luan: Lola was formerly my bratty Loud sister who try to attack and humiliate my family due to love and attention she gets.

Luan: Sorry, I changed myself into a normal pageant girl, not pompous, selfish, shallow, and snooty.

Lynn Sr: Our dinner is ready!

Lola: Wanna have some cheese pretzels?

Luan: Here is it!

Lynn Sr.: They are, cheese stuffed pretzels.

Luan: Thank you Daddy, You're the best dad ever!

Luan: Smells like cheese, Lola.

14-year old Lincoln and his sisters ate cheese stuffed pretzels and finally sleep for a next day.*

**7:58 A.M**

Lincoln: Ohhh, wake up!!

Luan: Me too, Linky.

Lola: This is pretty nice.

Lana: Me too.

Lucy: I had a MNWaTR dream! It takes a 7 minute dream!

Lisa: Well i am not now, Lucy.

Lily: Me too, Lisa.

Leopold: *does baby sounds*

Lynn: Wut are you doing here Leo?

Luna: Have a rockin' early morning!

Lori: Good literally early morning.

Leni: Totes ditzy!

Lincoln: *cooks every egg for each sister and the baby brother Leo*

Lincoln: In my family, the only sister who likes Koekje van eigen Deeg also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles is Luan, my 17-year old fourth sister. Not my other sisters and Leo.

Luan: Good morning Lincoln! Who is Koekje van eigen Deeg stand for?

Lincoln: Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles.

Lucy: A My Life As A Teenage Robot episode who first aired on Nickelodeon as you said, September 21, 2005.

Luan: *rage contained* Wrong air date! September 9th is the date, not September 21st LUCY LOUD!!!!

Luan: *laughs* get it?

Lincoln: You know what I mean lol

Luan: Tinininja robotok in Hungarian, Нелёгкая жизнь мутанта ниндзи in Russian, Problemele unui Robot Ninja Adolescent in Romanian, Koekje van eigen Deeg in Dutch and... Klopotky z nastolietnia mutantka in Polish.

**Hours later after the night...**

Lincoln and his sisters: *take a nap with Leo*

Lucy: *tells to her siblings a ghost story*

Lucy: _"One day, at Oleander Towers, Rugrats meet Aaahh!!! Real Monsters during Halloween, and Angelica said: " Why did you monsters going here?" and then, Ickis licks Chuckie's cheek then, Phil and Lil are scared of Oblina and Krumm and even now and then, Ickis, Oblina and Krumm scare Angelica away!" _It was a pretty good story.

Leo: *tears bubbling*

Leo: Waaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaahhh! Aaahh! Aaahh! *cries like Dil Pickles from Rugrats, Flurry Heart and the Cake Twins from MLP: FiM and XJ1 from My Life as a Teenage Robot*

Luan: Lucy scared Leo with a spooky scary story!

Lola: Gimme a hug, Leo.

Lincoln and his sisters: Awww, poor Leo.

Luan: I can't velieve that Leo is so sad!


	9. Misty as a Belly Dancer

It was mid-afternoon Tuesday at Canterlot High School. By now the after school rush had died down, with most of the students and faculty either gone left for the day, or attending to their after school activities and sports. Although the sun was shining and the wind not blowing, Misty Swirl from My Life As A Teenage Robot Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles from September 21, 2005 still wore her favorite dark blue hooded sweatshirt as she left campus.

As she walked past of the base of where the Wondercolt statue once stood, she did her best not to look at her reflection. All the same, she still caught a glimpse of her sad violet eyes on her pale lavender face framed by her short violet hair. Hers was not the sort of face that could grace a magazine cover - she was just not a photogenic person. At least, she did not think so.

Most days after her classes, she busied herself at home playing video games. Today, she was on her way to the animal shelter where she sometimes volunteered with her friend and classmate Fluttershy - one of the few people she fully trusted. She also enjoyed the animals, since they could never judge her.

Walking past a bus stop, she eyed a poster for the latest blockbuster video game, which prominently featured an attractive, well-endowed female character in a revealing outfit fighting off a motley assortment of ugly, bestial monsters. As much as she enjoyed video games, she long ago learned to tune out the over-the-top visuals so often used in their advertisements.

Still...just once, she wished that she could feel beautiful. Just once.

Misty pulled back her hood as she entered through the front doors of the animal shelter. To her surprise, the lobby was completely empty - nobody was even behind the front counter.

"Hello?" she called out. "Fluttershy? Sugarcoat?"

Her ears picked up a faint melody coming from the office behind the counter. Curious, she walked up and put her ear to the door where she could make out an exotic tribal sounding tune. Quietly, she turned the knob and eased the door open.

She found Fluttershy and Sugarcoat inside the office. Dancing. Both girls had their shirts hiked up to bare their midriffs and seemed completely engrossed in the exotic tribal sounding tune playing from one of their smartphones.

Misty blinked her eyes. Beyond her favorite tank top and skirt combination, Fluttershy was not one to show much skin and Sugarcoat always dressed conservatively - even by Crystal Prep standards. To see them both like this was surprising to say the least, but even more so was the way they moved. The way they fluidly circled their hips and rolled their bellies. They had clearly practiced long and hard at this! It was nothing Misty like had ever seen before.

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Sugarcoat noticed Misty. They both yelped as they hastily pulled their shirts back down.

"Uh...hi Misty," said Fluttershy.

"You're here early," said Sugarcoat as she silenced her smartphone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," apologized Misty. "What was that you were both doing just now?"

"Oh you mean, uh, Danse Du Ventre?" said Fluttershy coyly.

"Commonly referred to as 'Belly Dance'?" quipped Sugarcoat.

Misty paused for a moment before murmuring "So beautiful..."

"Hmm?" Fluttershy and Sugarcoat both gave her a curious look.

"You both looked so beautiful. I mean, you both are beautiful, but were even more so when you were dancing just now. I...I wish that I could too..."

Fluttershy and Sugarcoat looked at each other for a moment before breaking into smiles.

"Would you like to learn?" asked Fluttershy.

Misty's violet eyes widened as she nodded her head.

"How's your schedule on Mondays and Wednesdays?" asked Sugarcoat.

The next day, Wednesday, Misty met up with Fluttershy after classes. As her friend had instructed, she packed a sports bra, workout pants, towel and water bottle. Together they headed over to Whitetail Gardens, where Sugarcoat was waiting for them in the courtyard. The three headed to the second floor, then proceeded all the way to the end of the walkway, where they arrived at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. The receptionist, a sweet little old lady, was just finishing up a phone call.

"Hello Fluttershy, Sugarcoat," she said before turning to Misty. "You must be Misty Swirl. Welcome! Let me get Chiffon Veil."

The receptionist disappeared through the beaded doorway. Less than a minute later, another woman with long dark brown hair emerged clad in form-fitting black dress that flattered her curvaceous figure. She appeared to be in her late forties or early fifties, but still looked stunningly beautiful and carried herself with the energy of a lady half her age. The woman regarded Misty with a warm smile as she took her hand.

"Welcome to my studio, Misty. I am Chiffon Veil."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," replied Misty.

"As am I, dear. No doubt Fluttershy and Sugarcoat have already told you a little bit about what we do here. Here we accept all levels of experience and all body types, because each dancer is beautiful in her own way."

"Yes," said Misty. "And the dance itself is so beautiful. That's why I want to learn."

"And you shall have your chance to show what you've learned at our quarterly recital. But we'll discuss that in further detail later on. Please, go ahead and get changed and we'll begin class in a just little bit."

"Right this way," said Fluttershy.

Misty felt an icy pit form in her stomach as Fluttershy and Sugarcoat led her to the changing room. Recital? They never mentioned performing in front of others! She began to wonder if this was really such a good idea.

Despite the warm welcome she had just received from Chiffon Veil, Misty felt a little self-conscious as she changed into her workout clothes. She scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. Despite her sedentary lifestyle, she had a fairly slim figure. Still, she had never bared her midriff before, and found herself wishing that her breasts and hips were just a little bigger.

Misty's reverie was suddenly shattered when Sugarcoat poked her in the navel without warning. Misty yelped as she glanced down to find Sugarcoat holding a sizable piece of lint between her thumb and forefinger.

"Would've been embarrassing if you went out with that," said Sugarcoat flatly.

Misty actually giggled, as did Fluttershy.

"Good looking out," said Misty.

The three girls proceeded on their bare feet to the dance floor. As they stretched and warmed up, the rest of their dance class arrived one by one. Misty was surprised to see Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who immediately recognized her and welcomed her enthusiastically. Next came Twilight Sparkle - the girl who transferred from Crystal Prep following the Friendship Games. While Misty had not known her as long as the other Canterlot High students, she had always been kind the few times their paths crossed.

The last student to arrive was girl with long green hair. Misty did not recognize her at first, but then remembered seeing her on Crystal Prep's team during the Friendship Games. Sugarcoat brought the green-haired girl over to Misty.

"Misty, allow me to introduce my Crystal Prep classmate Lemon Zest."

"Nice to meet you!" said Lemon as she took Misty's hand.

"Likewise," said Misty, who immediately noticed Lemon's curvy figure.

But the greatest surprise came when Vice Principal Luna of Canterlot High arrived alongside Dean Cadance of Crystal Prep. Misty could not believe the Number Two faculty members of each of their schools were Chiffon Veil's assistant instructors.

"Good evening ladies!" called Chiffon Veil. "I would like to introduce our newest student, Misty Swirl, from My Life as a Teenage Robot!"

Misty gave a bashful wave as her classmates greeted her entusiastically. As her first belly dance class got underway, her worries about the recital soon faded away. She would cross that bridge when she came to it. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was part of an exclusive all girls club!

The next three weeks seemed to just fly by. While Misty had never been fond of physical education, she always looked forward to Monday and Wednesday evenings at Chiffon Veil's dance studio. She left every class feeling a little bit more sure of herself.

Chiffon Veil proved to be an enthusiastic and inspiring instructor. Under her guidance, Misty learned all the basic moves - lifts and drops, slides, shimmies, hip circles, and the most challenging of all, undulations. It was also fun getting to know Vice Principal Luna outside of CHS, as well as Miss Cadance. Misty could easily see why the Crystal Prep students held their dean in such high regard.

In her spare time, Misty found herself researching all that she could about Mediterranean culture and cuisine. It would have been cool to go on a "field trip" with the girls in her dance class to the local Mediterranean restaurant and watch the dancer perform, but that place was extremely expensive. A drink and appetizer alone would have cost her an entire week's lunch budget! Still, she was especially curious about those hookahs (water pipes) she saw some of the patrons smoking.

Unfortunately, she could not just walk into the local vapor shop and buy one, so she looked up instructions for building one online. Over the course of a week, she would assemble her own homemade hookah from a water jug, a couple of fish tank hoses (courtesy of Fluttershy), a small ceramic bowl and a length of pipe. Obtaining the shisha (flavored tobacco) and quick light coals, however, proved beyond her means.

Yet even as she honed her dance skills and appreciation of all things Mediterranean, her doubts resurfaced when she was reminded of the recital. In addition to performing two group routines with her class mates, she would also have to perform her own solo routine. Whenever she was at the studio, she found herself constantly stealing glances at her classmates - especially Lemon Zest, whose figure she had come to admire. Although she had a good grasp of all the basic dance moves, how could she possibly hold a candle to any of them?

One day, Misty was walking home from the animal shelter with Fluttershy.

"Do you know what you want to do for your solo?" asked Fluttershy.

"I...can't really decide," replied Misty.

"Do you know what song you want to dance to?"

"There is this one song I really like."

"Why don't you work around that?

"That does make sense. How about you?"

"I'm going to try dancing with my tambourine."

"You don't seem nervous."

"I am. A little. But then I remember to just dance like nobody is watching."

When they arrived at Misty's house, they went to Misty's room do go over their homework. Fluttershy was amazed at the homemade hookah Misty had assembled, although she did caution against using it. When they finished with their homework, they went over their recital routines. Heeding Fluttershy's advice, Misty began to choreograph her solo based on the music she selected.

It now was the Friday afternoon before the recital. Despite knowing her solo routine and the group routines forwards and backwards, Misty still felt anxious. Her usual therapy of beating up hordes of minions in one of her games - in perfect chains exceeding 200 hits - was just not working for her. She needed to put her mind at ease.

A knock at her front door snapped her out of her funk. Misty opened the door and was greeted by Lemon Zest.

"Hey, how you doing Misty?"

"Hey Lemon," Misty replied in surprise. It was the first time someone other than Fluttershy ever visited her at home!

"I've got something for you." Lemon reached into a pocket and produced a small canister and tossed it to Misty. Misty could not believe her eyes - it was a canister of apple-flavored hookah shisha!

"It wasn't easy to get these," said Lemon as she then pulled out a pack of quick light coals. "But when I heard you'd built your own hookah, I figured you'd appreciate it."

"Thank you so much," said Misty. "Wanna join me?"

"Sure, why not?"

Misty fetched her hookah from her room and led Lemon out to the garage. After filling the lower part of the hookah with water and the upper part with shisha, they lit a few coals and set them atop the shisha. They each took one of the hoses and proceeded to puff and savor the sweet apple flavor.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" asked Lemon

"A little," replied Misty. "I mean, I've got my routine down, but..."

"I'll let you in on something," said Lemon in a conspiratorial tone. "It's my first recital too."

"You've got nothing to worry about. You dance so beautifully!"

"Thanks, but I'm still a bull in China shop compared to Twilight and Sugarcoat."

"At least you have a nice body..."

Lemon raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you kept stealing looks at me in class?"

The blood drained from Misty's face. "N-no! I-I mean...I'm not..."

Lemon suddenly burst out laughing. "Hey, no sweat! I think I know what you mean!"

Misty wasn't sure if it was the shisha or Lemon's contagious laughter, but she found herself laughing as well. They would spend another hour chatting about their schools and their friends before Lemon had to take off. As much as she enjoyed finally getting use her hookah, she enjoyed her talk with Lemon even more. Now she did not feel quite as anxious about their recital.

The next morning, the girls arrived early at the studio to change into their recital costumes. Misty donned the purple costume she had picked out the week before. Although she was ready to perform, she still wondered whether she would keep her composure as she did. Looking through a basket of various accessories, she found a diaphanous face veil that closely matched her costume's color.

Sugarcoat gave Misty a puzzled look. "You realize that we can still see your face under that."

"I know," said Misty nervously. "Just...to capture that classic Arabian Nights feel!"

"Hey, whatever floats your boat, right?" said Lemon.

With their costumes and makeup done, each of the girls draped a larger veil over her shoulders like a cloak. Quietly, they filed out of the dressing room on their bare feet, moving along the row of room dividers obscuring them from their audience. As Chiffon Veil went to welcome their guests, Misty peeked between the divider screens. She recognized the students from Canterlot High - Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, DJ Pon3, Octavia and Trixie, all of whom sat alongside Vice Principal Luna. The other four sitting next to Miss Cadance had to be Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap and Fleur Dis Lee from Crystal Prep.

Once Chiffon Veil finished her introduction, the girls took their places on the dance floor. Some in the audience cast curious looks at Misty with her face veil, but those quickly faded as the opening song began to play. The entire class moved as one - twirling their veils as they shimmied and spun about the floor.

Now it was time for their solos. Rarity performed an elegant routine in the Egyptian style. Pinkie Pie gave an energetic demonstration of the Turkish style. Twilight Sparkle danced with a pair of goddess wings. Fluttershy performed with her tambourine. Sugarcoat demonstrated her focus and control. Lemon Zest's wild performance rivaled the sheer energy of Pinkie's. Then at last, it was Misty's turn.

As Lemon returned from the dance floor, she whispered to Misty. "Knock 'em dead!"

Misty adjusted her face veil one more time. Just dance like nobody is watching. Fluttershy's words echoed in her mind as she took her place on the dance floor. Her song selection, a haunting wind and percussion piece, began to play. Despite a second or two of hesitation, she released her anxieties and threw herself into her dance - circling, shimmying, and undulating throughout the entire song. Misty ended her number on her knees, hands together overhead.

The audience was silent for a second. Two seconds. Misty from My Life as a Teenage Robot suddenly realized that she was no longer wearing her face veil. Oh no! She was so into her dance that she did not even notice that it had fallen off! She could feel the eyes of all her classmates on her as she remained frozen in place. What now?

Then the audience suddenly erupted in cheers and applause, banishing the last of her fear.

The other girls rejoined Misty on the dance floor for their closing group number. With one swift kick, Misty sent the face veil flying off to the side. In that moment, she realized that she did not need it - she had never needed it! It was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced, dancing there with her friends to the cheers of their classmates. For the first time in her life, she truly felt beautiful.

**_My Life As A Teenage Robot 2005 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved_**


	10. Character Ages

I got character ages in my fanfic "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles: The Belly Dance Sequel"

Ages:

Courtney Grippling - 15 years old

Ginger Foutley - 12 years old

Dodie Bishop - 12 years old

Macie Lightfoot - 12 years old

Jimmy Neutron - 10 years old

Carl Wheezer - 12-13 years old

Libby Folfax - 11 years old

Cindy Vortex - 10 years old

Sheen Estevez - 13 years old

Nick Dean - 12 years old

Timmy Turner - 10 years old

Cosmo and Wanda - 16-17 years old (like they're fairies of 1000 years)

Sparky - 6 years old

Poof - 8 months old

Vicky - 16 years old

XJ-9 - 16 years old

Brad - 16 years old

Sheldon - 16 years old

Tuck - 10 years old

Dr. Wakeman - 55 years old

Kimberly - 9 years old

Charlotte - 9 years old

Gordon - 15 years old

Mr. Blik - 14 years old

Waffle - 13 years old

Angelica Pickles (Teenage): 14 years old

Phil and Lil DeVille (Teenage): both 11 years old

Tommy Pickles (Teenage): 11 years old

Chuckie Finster (Teenage): 12 years old

Dil Pickles (Teenage): 10 years old

Susie Carmichael (Teenage): 13-14 years old

Kimi Finster (Teenage): 11 years old

Misty Swirl/Vapor (The Illusive Mystery): 19 years old

Gaz: 11 years old

Dib: 11 years old

Zim: 10 years old

GIR: 8 years old

Gloriosa Daisy: 22 years old

Timber Spruce: 21 years old

Chester McBadbat: 10 years old

A.J: 10 years old

Elmer Earl Hartman: 11 years old

Harold Berman: 12 years old

Eugene Horowitz: 10 years old

Helga G. Pataki: 10 years old

Phoebe Heyerdahl: 10 years old

The Louds - 4-20 years old


End file.
